


Reconnection

by HeathenVampires



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (because I can't write flirting), 13/Jack is queer, Absolutely Nothing Heterosexual Here, Bad Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jack Harkness Being Jack Harkness, Multi, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, River Song Being River Song, Thirteen is a little awkward, Threesome - F/F/M, You can't change my mind, but everyone has a good time, but not really with spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: She'd always wondered what would happen if the two ended up in a room together, and she was quite sure there'd be some kind of explosion. Whether that be a planet or just... a bedroom of the TARDIS remained to be seen.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Reconnection

**Of course I had to write this! It's practically a law.**

**Vague references to Revolution of the Daleks and a few bits of S12, but won't contain spoilers for RotD. Well, it'll briefly mention Daleks, but I feel like the trailer and the episode title make Daleks a given? And the Stormcage, but that's only a spoiler if you haven't seen Season 12 finale.**

**River's presence is not a spoiler, sadly. I think half the planet would have heard me scream if Alex Kingston had been in the episode.**

-DW-

The Doctor stretched out on the sofa and sighed happily, breathing in the scent of the TARDIS, and the familiar scent of her companion.

"Sounds like you were in a much higher tech part of the Stormcage than they ever put me in."

River commented, offering her wife a small smirk as she sat nearby sipping a glass of wine. Visits from River were often tiring, but the reconnection and sense of _home_ she got with River were well worth it. And she hadn't _meant_ to mention the Stormcage, because spoilers, but in her haste, she hadn't gotten around to throwing the awful prison uniform into a supernova yet.

"Probably a money saver, you'd have destroyed a lot more stuff breaking out repeatedly."

She laughed, shaking her head and the Doctor predictably got intrigued by the quivering of her magnificent curls. She did love River's hair a great deal. The Doctor wished she could truly _talk_ to River about everything, but a side effect of marrying a time traveller who was on a different timeline to her was that there were many secrets. Different to those she had with others - River knew her name, after all.

"True."

The TARDIS was human free for the moment, which was common when River visited. Safer, really, and since the Doctor was generally _busy_ when River was on board, she wasn't really around to occupy any other TARDIS residents.

A loud rapping at the door confused her - the Doctor wasn't precisely expecting other company. She got up, cutting through a couple of halls to get back to the console room and giving the console a little stroke on her way. Just to let the TARDIS know she was loved. The door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Jack!"

"Hello Doctor!"

Unlike his salute last time, he swept her up into a hug, swinging her around until she laughed.

"Why did you knock?"

"So I'd see your look of surprise and joy, of course!"

Laughing more, she pulled Jack in, grinning.

"Well, alright then. How are things? Oh, how's Gwen?"

"Good, good. Met the kids, dropped by the base. Bit empty. Bit lonely. So when this told me the TARDIS was on Earth, I figured I'd drop by before we both go off universe-wandering."

Before the Doctor was about to answer, another voice cut in from behind.

"Well well well, the famous Jack Harkness. We meet at last."

"That's _Captain_ Jack Harkness, but yanno, I'll let you off this time. Someone as devastatingly gorgeous as you can only be River Song."

The Doctor watched the two, and saw that smirk on River's face that could promise rampant destruction or rampant sexuality. Sometimes both. Jack swaggered a little more as he walked further into the TARDIS, the two looking each other up and down.

"I see you've met the wife."

"Oh yes. You're so tiny Doc. And absolutely adorable! The last time I saw you was... oh, when you hooked me up with Alonso. That must have been a couple of lifetimes ago."

The Doctor shrugged, then winked.

"Spoilers."

She couldn't give away where she was on her timeline to River. And Jack seemed to realise, or at least realise it was off-limits to discuss, as he didn't push the issue. River tsked lightly, but her attention was all on Jack. She approached him, taking a brief inhale.

"Hmm. Interesting pheremones, but basically human. So that puts you around fiftieth century?"

"Close. Fifty first. You're good."

River's eyes glittered.

"Oh, that's nothing darling."

"I'll bet."

The Doctor was rather transfixed just watching them. She'd always wondered what would happen if the two ended up in a room together, and she was quite sure there'd be _some_ kind of explosion. Whether that be a planet or just... a bedroom of the TARDIS remained to be seen.

"Stop flirting."

"Who?"

They both said in sync, and the Doctor rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was a reason I never let you two meet."

"Oh Doctor, I'm hurt!"

River's tone said she was not hurt at all. In fact, she looked more amused than ever. Shaking her head at the two, the Doctor gestured to the door.

"Well, I'm going back to my snacks!"

"I just got here and I'm already being abandoned for food?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too."

Jack winked, and gave the Doctor a rather blatant, lascivious look. She couldn't deny it did give her a little thrill, but she turned and headed back to her snack foods all the same. After a while eating such bland foods, she was keen to get back to the treats.

"Are you not hyper enough without all that sugar?"

River joked, and the Doctor pouted.

"No! I'm not hyper!"

Both Jack and River rolled their eyes. She pouted more, and picked up a chocolate, eating it very deliberately in front of them. Jack strolled over and swiped a couple for himself, then lounged in the plush armchair nearby to chew on them pointedly, cheeky closed-mouth grin the entire time letting him know he was challenging her to try and stop him. River returned to her wine, crossing her legs elegantly and continuing to survey the both of them over the rim of her glass from time to time. The Doctor wouldn't have been the slightest bit surprised to find River was continuing to flirt with Jack via telepathy.

Though there was silence save for sipping and chewing, she was quite sure the heat in the room could have been physically measured. The silence couldn't last forever, not when Jack was incapable of going more than ten minutes without flirting, and when River was incapable of letting someone have the last flirt.

"So, which Doctor was your wedding night with? Or did you have only one?"

"Oh, I've had them all..." River drawled, lips tipping into a smirk even as she took another sip of wine "and even then, not my only wedding."

 _"My second wife!"_ rang in the Doctor's ears, remembering when River didn't recognise her. They weren't monogamous by any stretch of the imagination; at the very least, she knew River had had quite a few liasons, and River knew about the Doctor's messy history with the Master. Not that _that_ was... she shook her head as if to dislodge the memories, tuning back in to the conversation.

"...told my team, if we were doing my back catalogue we'd be here til the sun explodes. I had a _lot_ of fun getting thrown in jail."

River quirked an eyebrow, and placed her drink down to free her hands to pick up her little pocket computer. The Doctor watched as River did some probably-illegal-in-several-solar-systems stuff, before she let out a laugh.

"Oh my!"

"What?"

"I just looked him up in the Stormcage records, this is _quite_ the tale you're telling."

Jack chuckled, standing to shrug off his heavy coat. He folded it carefully before putting it over the back of the chair he then resumed sitting in.

"Those are just the ones they caught me on."

He resumed eating his stolen chocolates, and River continued scrolling through the list of Jack's crimes. The Doctor was curious, but also quite certain she probably didn't want to know just how much trouble Jack had caused.

"Oh, you _didn't!_ "

River exclaimed, and in amongst the shock there was definitely pride on her face as Jack got up to go and look, winking at the Doctor as he sat in between her and River to lean over the computer.

"Oh, I did."

"Isn't it punishable by death to even _talk_ to the high rankers there?"

"Well, there wasn't a whole lot of conversation, unless you count hearing how many languages they could shout my name in. Which is probably what got me caught. Any species with two mouths is pretty loud."

The Doctor shook her head, watching River and Jack go through the list, sharing laughs. It wasn't a terrible thing to watch, if she ignored the whole 'crime' aspect. She continued gleefully eating her chocolates without any scolding, until River audibly gasped and turned to Jack with wide eyes.

"With that level, you could probably get on board _Harmony and Redemption."_

The initial wave of nausea the Doctor felt at the mere mention of that ship put her right off her sweets, followed by horror at the implications of what Jack must have done.

"What did he do?"

Jack turned to her, holding a hand out to pacify her a little.

"Now, wait a minute! I know what you're thinking, but it's not _quite_ as bad as it sounds."

"How is qualifying for the ship full of murderers _not_ as bad as it sounds?"

"Ok, so I did kill a lot of people. Well, aliens, but you know what I mean. _But,_ and this is the important bit, they were only innocent in a legal sense. They kept killing the people trying to bring criminal charges against them, but they were massacring every other life form on their planet. So I faked a signal to say their main base was under attack, got all the killers to come home, and blew it up."

The Doctor frowned; that _sounded_ plausible enough, and was more 'grey' than good or bad as an action. But still...

"Well, that's a bit less exciting."

"River!"

Her wife simply winked before she went back to the computer. Jack raised an eyebrow, then a rather wolfish grin crossed his face.

"Hey, shall we look at _your_ records instead?"

"Oooh, good idea!"

The Doctor rolled her eyes and made to leap for the damned computer, but Jack was ready for it and stopped her, grunting slightly with the impact.

"Stronger than you look!"

Before she could answer, River was frowning and her little computer was making an absolutely awful noise. The Doctor could just see the screen showing a bright green error message, and the TARDIS gave a low hum that echoed around the room.

"Did _she_ just interfere with this?"

"How dare you! My TARDIS would do nothing of the sort. It's probably just the Stormcage system noticing you keep hacking in."

The Doctor defended, sending a mental note of gratitude along the telepathic circuits of her wonderful machine all the same. Jack was still holding her rather snugly, she noticed. It wasn't all that objectionable now she wasn't worried about River scouring a long list of potential spoilers.

It was _more_ objectionable when he stood, picking her up with annoying ease and literally flinging her over his shoulder like he was carrying her down the ladder after rescuing her from a burning building.

"Hey!"

"Well, if you're not gonna let us read the Stormcage records, we'll just have to entertain ourselves some other way. Coming, River?"

"That's _Professor_ to you."

"And it's _Captain_ to you. Bedroom?"

"Jack, put me down!"

She wriggled to get free, and though she was definitely stronger than Jack, it was tough to utilise that from such a ridiculous position when River was laughing at her and leading Jack by his free hand toward another room.

"Traitor!"

Both were laughing as Jack dumped her on the bed, though she wasn't worried Jack was going to actually _force_ her in to anything - just as she wasn't worried River would have let him. Still, it was terribly rude of them to essentially kidnap her!

"Wow. That would have been a lot harder with the last you I saw. He was all legs!"

"Yeah. Still not sure about these shorter legs. I need long legs for running! And jumping! And climbing!"

Still half-lying on the bed, fully dressed and considering a return to pouting, the Doctor looked up at the other two. After a minute, River turned to Jack, her face all seduction and smiles again.

"Jack, be a dear and fetch my wine from the other room? The bottle should be nearby."

Jack cocked his head slightly, smirk across his mouth.

"Only if you call me captain."

"Maybe if you really impress me."

Letting out a short laugh, Jack gave her a mocking salute before he swaggered out of the room, throwing the Doctor an impish grin before he vanished. River pushed the door closed behind him, then clambered up on the bed next to her.

"Are you really against this or is that all just you being dramatic?"

"Dramatic? No. I just wasn't expecting the two of you to... _click_ so fast, or for our quiet afternoon to turn to... _this._ You've only just met him!"

River hummed.

"True. But he'd hardly be the first stranger we'd brought back for a little variety."

The Doctor frowned.

"I suppose. But, well, he'd be the first since I... you know."

She gestured to her body, and River nodded.

"Then say you don't want to."

For some reason, the Doctor couldn't. It wasn't as though she hadn't _thought_ about it... Jack exuded pheremones constantly, and while they weren't quite so powerful on her, they made for a somewhat alluring mix when added to his usual cheeky charm.

"You've still only just met him."

"I know, but I also know that people in your lives can be fleeting. I may never meet him again, and he has _quite_ the reputation. I just thought it would be a pleasant way to celebrate your break out."

Pretty sure Jack was already back, and just waiting outside to be told they were done talking without him there, the Doctor lifted her hand and pressed her thumb to River's temple, not wanting to share the little niggling insecurity with Jack; she wasn't thrilled about admitting it to River either, but it was something she needed to put out there before anything happened.

_"Don't mention... what I don't have any more."_

It sounded ridiculous even in her own head, echoing in River's. But it was something she was nervous about all the same; even knowing what she knew now, those memories were still so buried that her body was new, and aside from one ill-advised dalliance with the Master (which seemed to happen every regeneration...), only River had explored her altered anatomy.

_"Oh darling, if that was an issue for me there are many more creative ways around it. This is just a little fun."_

As though to reassure, River leant in and kissed her soundly. Her tantalising scent, unique to River with her one-of-a-kind genetic make-up, filled the Doctor's lungs as her breathing quickened, River's curves snug against her own as her wife crawled on top of her until they were aligned. By the time nimble hands had pulled her t-shirt and underlayer up so manicured fingernails could tease at her sides, the Doctor had sort of forgotten Jack was even on the TARDIS. Her current regeneration's brain was a little... jumpy anyway, struggling to say on the same train of thought for long. Usually long enough...

"Can I come back in yet?"

"Only if you have my wine."

River called back, and Jack laughed before pushing the door open. He took the sight of the two of them on the bed in with a grin, before holding the glass (he'd even refilled it!) out to River, affecting a mock-serious tone and giving a slightly sarcastic bow.

"Your wine, m'lady."

Her reluctance visible as she peeled herself away from the Doctor, River turned to take the glass, taking a long swallow and letting out a low moan of delight at the taste. The Doctor wasn't a big fan of wine herself. Or any alcohol. Although whatever River was drinking had a rich, sweet taste to it, at least when one was tasting it on River Song's lips.

"I do love a man who does as he's told."

"Oh, I'll bet. You guys seemed busy, should I leave you to it? I'm sure I can find a cocktail lounge on this ship somewhere."

River looked to the Doctor, asking her again if she was alright with Jack staying. The Doctor thought about it for a minute, and it was only her certainty that neither Jack or River would hold it against her if she said no that let her say yes. So she nodded to her wife, who turned back to Jack.

"You can stay. If you behave."

"Aww, come on, can't I misbehave a little?"

"We'll see."

River wasted little more time before she turned and kissed Jack. Being several inches shorter than him in height didn't seem to matter a jot, River's presence making up for it easily as Jack bowed his head to reach. As she and River had dallied in threesomes before, the Doctor already knew she liked the watching aspect. Although in such a twitchy body that constantly sought some kind of sensory input or movement, sitting idly to watch didn't quite cut it for her short attention span. She got her coat off, feeling the satisfying weight of pockets that were definitely not _empty!_

River noticed as she parted from Jack, eyeing the Doctor with open want that sent a delightful thrill down her spine. Jack took her outfit in properly, laughing as he hooked his thumbs under his own braces. There was a smudge of River's lipstick on his mouth.

"Good style choice!"

"Yeah. Would go better with a bowtie, but then I saw this rainbow thing and just had to have it!"

She gestured to her shirt, which also inadvertently meant she gestured to her chest. Having a chest that people looked at was still kind of novel. Neither Jack or River seemed at all upset with the gesturing though.

"Well, it does highlight you wonderfully."

River snorted.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, I don't like to unleash _all_ the charm at once."

Jack chuckled, seeming to be waiting for more of an invitation to come anywhere near the Doctor. She steeled her nerve - things were still so _new_ to her in her body now - and stepped closer, seeing the warmth and affection that always made Jack fun to be around in his face. His lips were warm against hers, eager but not forceful as he kissed her. Broad hands settled around her waist, drawing her closer so she could feel his body heat. And while she wasn't as affected as others, he really did smell _good,_ especially up close. Not as good as River, but she was _River._ It was like comparing a sunrise to a supernova. She was just... so much _more_ than everyone, so it was an unfair comparison.

When the two came apart, River had settled down on the bed with her wine, and made a lazy sort of hand gesture toward them.

"Don't stop on my account. I'm enjoying the show."

Jack let out a chuckle, his hand still resting on the small of the Doctor's back.

"Well, what's say we give your wife a show?"

It was a question, not a demand. The Doctor nodded, leaning in.

"No rush."

"Oh, I would never rush _this._ "

He leant in closer himself, and his gentle whisper reassured her further.

"If it's too fast, say so."

Jack kissed her again, his free hand coming to rest on the back of her neck, thumb resting alongside her double-pulse. The Doctor might have been content to enjoy it if her hands would stay still of their own accord, but they never really did. They slid up over the broad planes of Jack's chest, and he jumped with a grin when she snapped his braces against his shoulders.

"Hey!"

"What? River did it to me. I wanted to see if it was fun! It is!"

He gave a fond roll of the eyes before repeating it on one of hers, then looked them over.

"Only _you_ could pull off _yellow_ braces."

She grinned, sliding her thumbs up to stretch them proudly.

"I love yellow! It's so bright and sunny. Goes with the rainbow!"

"You're so excitable this time round. I like it."

Her smile widened; it was always a lottery on what personality traits rose to the surface with regeneration, and the energy had definitely appeared in _droves_ this time around. Jack slipped her braces down, and since they were the only thing holding her oversized trousers up, they sank a few inches down her hips immediately and threatened to fall down completely, exposing her lower abdomen and the bottom of her white underlayer.

"So many layers!"

"You're wearing a button up over a t-shirt!"

Jack glanced down, as though he'd forgotten his own clothes entirely before he returned to looking at her face, shrugging and smiling.

"Oh yeah. Well, as we're on earth... just like Christmas!"

She giggled as he kissed her again, feeling looser and more relaxed every minute, Jack managing to put her at ease. River's eyes on them fed the heat starting to simmer low in her belly, her fingers returning to Jack's shoulders to push his braces down next. His trousers seemed to fit him, so they didn't just fall down a bit like hers. She tugged his shirt free of the waistband, undoing each of his buttons one by one. One-handed, no less! She felt that was quite skilled of her, since she hadn't had to deal with so many buttons for a while. Jack shrugged it off once it was undone, spreading his arms with a wink.

"By all means, take in the view."

"Have you always been this unbearably smug?"

"Yes."

The Doctor turned to her wife, who was simply smirking over the rim of her glass as she watched them, gaze hot while her expression was playful. It was difficult not to just get sidetracked by looking at River... Jack apparently decided to get her attention back on him by taking off his white t-shirt and throwing it at her. Spluttering as she pried white Jack-scented cotton off her face, she threw it aside.

"Oi!"

"I figured it would take something big to get you to stop staring at River. Not that I blame you. That's quite a view too."

Now bare from the waist up, Jack's body was available for ogling, He was broader than she remembered, muscular but not vainly so. He looked _strong,_ not chiselled like Ryan, who'd been ecstatic to discover a gym on the TARDIS, and who spent almost as much time in the swimming pool as the Doctor did... she was getting sidetracked thinking about swimming now, and dragged her attentions back to Jack. His skin was hot under her hands when she touched his chest, his fingers exploring but gentle when they trailed over the exposed skin between her top and trousers.

Determined not to let nerves get the better of her, the Doctor dropped her hands and pulled at her own clothes, lifting both tops at once and pulling them over her head. Jack seemed quite pleased, and if he weren't so close she'd have thrown her clothes back at him in revenge. He gave her bra strap a playful tweak next, distracting her from a slightly ridiculous urge to cover herself. Of course he was going to _look._ She was just still getting used to it.

"I was half expecting this to be yellow or rainbow too. But TARDIS blue makes more sense."

"Yaz picked it. She had to take me bra shopping. The person who measured me was so rude!"

"If I'd known you needed the help, I'd have volunteered."

"Somehow, I don't think you'd have been _helpful."_

He winked, then pulled her back to him. Jack had half a foot in height on her, so she had to lean into him and tip up her head to reach when they kissed, bare skin pressing to bare skin. That was familiar enough for her to relax, and with tension easing arousal found it's way back in.

"I have a question."

River's voice interrupted, though neither objected to it.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear braces _and_ a belt?"

Jack snickered to himself, one hand lowering to unbuckle his belt. He left it loose, but otherwise didn't undress further.

"I need the help to keep my clothes on. Otherwise I'd get nothing else done."

"Speaking of clothes. I'm feeling very underdressed over here, are you just gonna sit there all day? Night?" the Doctor checked her watch "I mean all evening?"

River raised a single eyebrow, downed the last of her wine and rose gracefully to her feet, every movement fluid. It took very little time for River to reach for the zip fastening on her side, and as soon as that was undone, she only had to slip her arms out of the straps before her dress pooled around her ankles. And, because it was River, and she did that, she had nothing but a set of lace briefs on underneath.

"Better?"

It took the Doctor a minute to even notice she'd spoken, and it left her feeling a little daft for hesitating - River certainly had no compunctions about baring her body in front of Jack. Or anyone, probably.

"Uh. Yup!"

"Good."

As though nothing had changed, River poured a little more wine into her glass and resumed sitting, expression clearly saying _your turn._ It was quite difficult to tear her eyes away from so much bare skin on display, but the Doctor managed to turn back to Jack.

"Oh. Wait. I need to take off my boots!"

She perched on the end of the bed and got to work on the many laces that held her boots in place.

"Good plan."

Jack sat next to her, and began working away much the same on his own shoes, as it turned out he was also wearing lace up boots. The Doctor loved her boots, but they were a pain to take off in a rush. She wondered why she'd bothered to put them back on when River was visiting. Her clothes scarcely lasted that long when her wife visited. When she straighened up, freed from boots and admiring her own wonderfully striped socks, River tapped her with a painted toe to get her attention and patted the bed next to her in invitation. The bed was certainly roomy enough to share. It was difficult for her to shimmy up the bed and not just lose her trousers along the way, although she wasn't sure why she was keeping them.

Jack slipped his belt free of his bottoms and placed it aside before he clambered up with them. His socks weren't nearly as interesting as hers. There was a visible strain against material where Jack was sporting an erection, but he still didn't show any signs of rushing. River took advantage of the Doctor being in touching range and stroked her with her free hand, teasing fingers across the front of dark blue material, and even the bra wasn't enough to entirely dull the sensation of River's touch. When the Doctor pushed herself up, River quickly placed her glass aside and leant in, twisting so she could cradle her jaw, kisses that tasted of wine making the Doctor's hearts pound harder. Curls tickled her cheeks, nimble fingers finding their way around her back and popping the clasp of her bra open. Also one handed. River was good at that. The bra was peeled away from her body and discarded.

"Take those ridiculous trousers off. You too, Doctor."

Jack barked out a short laugh, but happily obeyed River. The Doctor did so too, feeling rather exposed until River crawled on top of her. Then her focus narrowed pretty much entirely to River, adoring the flush that stained her cheeks, hands greedily roaming, touching and stroking and squeezing the various spots she knew would make River moan. River sat up, throwing the Doctor a devilish smirk before she turned to Jack, beckoning him closer and burying a hand in his short hair as she kissed him roughly. Her free hand crept upwards, splaying across the Doctor's breast, enjoying both of them at once quite happily.

"Hang on. No pressure, but I'm always prepared."

Jack ducked down the side of the bed, and reappeared with recognisable foil squares in hand. He'd spent a lot of time on earth, so it made sense he was used to earth-based safe sex.

"Do you literally carry them everywhere?"

"Yes. Can't always be sure the other person is gonna have any that fit me, and size _does_ matter there."

He tossed the packets to the side and jumped back on the bed, nothing but his boxers left on and they was quite a visible tent there, cotton stretched taut trying to contain him. Nobody could have called him _small,_ to say the least.

First touches were hesitant, slow, giving her time to tell him to stop. When she didn't stop him, didn't turn his touch away, Jack grew bolder, gaze focused on her every response. River was _delighted_ to have someone to help her turn the Doctor into a needy mess, and the Doctor was still new enough to sex in her current body that everything got a little overwhelming very quickly. River wedged a leg between her thighs to stop her squeezing them shut, body instinctively trying to curl up against the sensations rolling through her.

Jack followed River's lead on what the Doctor liked, and the mix of two hands playing with her nipples while River's free hand pinned her hips in place was already enough to have her panting, hearts pounding. River's pulses were quickened too, and the heady combination of both her scent and Jack's pheremones mixed with arousal made the Doctor a little dizzy. They let her breathe for a minute, River shamelessly groping Jack as they kissed. He returned the favour, hand venturing beneath fabric to grab a handful of her ass. They shared a murmur before parting properly, River snaking down the bed to settle between quivering thighs. She peeled away the Doctor's boxers, fingernails trailing down her inner thigh making the muscle twitch.

River's mind brushed against hers; not really sharing anything, just reminding her that she was there. It definitely helped, and River's mouth working it's way up along her thigh was an effective way to ensure no fresh nervousness formed. The first swipe of tongue had her eyes falling closed, hips arching up. River pinned them back down, a short chuckle from Jack dimly registering. His hands were still moving, stroking and touching before they returned to sensitive nipples, his erection twitching against her side where he'd knelt next to her.

Ardent oral attentions continued to feed the fire in her blood, River having already learned _exactly_ what drove the Doctor crazy and seeming intent on applying every single trick of her talented tongue all at once. River's hair tickled her inner thighs, which only made her squirm even more, fighting against River's strong grip on her hips. Rather than continue to fight, River simply backed off before the Doctor could come, mischief in her eyes as she licked her wet lips and watched the Doctor whine in frustration.

"River-rrrrrr!"

Her voice came out strained, which didn't seem to do anything to help River take her seriously.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop!"

River simply turned toward Jack, letting him taste the Doctor on her lips as they kissed. Jack let out a rather pleased sound, leaning in further to deepen the kiss. River's hands trailed down, fingers hooking under his waistband and tugging it down to expose him. Despite the nerves she felt at the size of him, the Doctor couldn't deny a thrill pulsed through her as she saw his cock, thick and flushed with a slight upward curve to it. River noticed her looking, giving her a curious look. The Doctor understood what it meant; it was a question, asking if she wanted to keep going. She nodded.

"So, Jack, can I trust you to please my wife?"

"Of course!"

Jack practically bounced in place in eagerness, which made the other two quite amused. He looked to her for permission before he moved long enough to drop his undies, then returned to the bed stark naked. River leant over and kissed her before she moved herself, getting comfortable at their side with the clear intent of enjoying watching. Jack took her place, leaning over the Doctor and dropping his head down so their lips could meet. There was no urgency in his kiss, contact almost leisurely, letting her settle into it. She was still more than ready after River had teased her so close to the edge only to leave her there.

"You up for this?"

"Yeah. Just... go slow. Still new at this."

"Am I your first? In this regeneration, I mean. River not included."

The Doctor merely shook her head, in no mood to travel down that particular memory lane. Jack nodded, and he reached for the condoms he'd put aside earlier, applying one to his cock without prompting. He started with his fingers, stroking and coaxing more wetness from her, dipping inside a few times to feel her clench. Though she knew he was doing it on purpose, the Doctor was just about horny enough to let him get away with it and widened her legs, reaching to grab his shoulder.

"Come on!"

"You sure?"

She nodded, and shivered as Jack moved, kneeling between her legs and gripping the base of his cock. He guided himself, bumping the head of his cock against her clit before dragging it downwards. He was _thick,_ and it was a pretty snug fit as he began to press in. The effort of taking his time, giving her chance to adjust or change her mind was clear in his face, sweat beading along his forehead and dampening his hair. Inch by painstaking inch, Jack slipped in deeper until he bottomed out, stilling as the Doctor fought to catch her breath.

"You good?"

She bit her lip, but nodded, shifting a little to try and adjust. With _him,_ it had been rough and heated, the edge of pain all part of how they fucked each other. Jack was nothing like that, and the slowness was a little jarring. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but Jack wasn't _hurting_ her. River ran fingers down her forearm before lacing their hands together, squeezing supportively. Her muscles began to relax a little, and she nodded up at Jack.

Jack continued to encourage her body, making shallow thrusts to help her open up to him more comfortably. The discomfort began to fade as pleasure took it's place, her legs flexing against Jack's hips. River's gaze was so intense the Doctor could almost feel it like a physical touch, fanning the flames that heated her inside and out.

There was no denying Jack was clearly _experienced,_ and once they were past the initial awkward fumbling as her body adjusted to his, he began to move steadily, confident in his rhythm and finding the right angle so the little upward curve of his cock dragged against _exactly_ the right spots. The muscles in his shoulders and upper arms flexed as they supported his weight, arms bending to lower him so he could swallow her moans in a blistering kiss. His hips continued to roll forward in deep, reaching thrusts, and she felt Jack smirk against her mouth when she gasped. Determined not to be so passive, the Doctor managed to meet his thrusts, leaning up a little to bite playfully at his lower lip, tangling her free hand in his hair.

River released her hand when she was content the Doctor was completely relaxed, turning on her side a little more so she could reach. Hungry lips found her own, knowing fingers roaming her body, River's hand sliding down her sweat-damp belly to find her clit. The pressure of fingers curling over her clit had the Doctor moaning into River's mouth, feeling her body start to tighten all over as climax approached. Seeming to sense it, River rubbed her in short, sharp strokes as Jack quickened his thrusts a little more, the two of them working in tandem to take her apart until she was spasming, shaking, her grip on Jack's hair probably starting to hurt him but she didn't, _couldn't_ notice all that much as pleasure washed over her completely.

When she came to, hearts still thundering in her chest, the Doctor let out a rather happy sigh and felt River pet her hair gently. She glowed with the soft, affectionate touch.

"Not gonna lie, that was better than I expected."

Jack winked.

"Of course it was, it was with me! Are you done with me? Only River here has been waiting an awful long time."

She realised Jack hadn't come yet, and nodded. As he pulled out, she was admittedly a little sore, but it was well worth it as she also felt a little boneless with the recent orgasm. Jack peeled off the used condom and tossed it aside, just in time for River to effectively pounce on him. Her little lace briefs with a growing damp spot were soon discarded, and she wasn't nearly as concerned with foreplay by then. River grabbed a fresh condom and rolled it over him, pushing Jack into a seated position so she could climb into his lap. The Doctor knew River _loved_ being on top, so she wasn't surprised. It was a rather wonderful sight to witness. Well worth not going right to sleep, or leaving to go find post-coital snacks just yet.

Having set the pace with her just now, the Doctor noticed Jack was more than happy to let River take the reins. Which she did. Very happily. Her hands gripped his shoulders, thighs tensing and relaxing rapidly as River rode Jack hard. Her curls shook all over as River's head rolled back, sinfully sweet sounds leaving her kiss-swollen lips. She turned hooded eyes to the Doctor, calling her over. It took her a minute to get her limbs to work correctly, but the distance to River wasn't really much when they were on the same bed. Hands were guided to sensitive places, leaving the Doctor knelt behind an increasingly feral River, squeezing and playing with her breasts, flicking her thumbs over swollen nipples to help River as she raced toward her own climax. If she focused, she could just about feel River's two hearts pounding under her hands.

Even Jack's impressive stamina had limits - especially with someone as incredibly tempting as River wrapped around his cock - and she heard Jack let out a small whimper as River moved harder, knew he was trying to hold out to bring her off first. The Doctor lent a helping hand in much the same way River had done, feeling the tips of her fingers brush Jack's cock as she rubbed up and down over River's clit, and Jack let out a sound that was equal parts relief and need when River tipped over the edge.

River all but melted in her arms as she came down, making what could only be described as a purring noise as she turned and nuzzled sweetly at the Doctor's neck, wonderfully soft and pliant when satisfied. Jack gripped the base of the condom as he pulled out so as not to lose it, and excused himself to the bathroom briefly to clean himself up. River twisted a little more so she could wrap her arms around the Doctor properly, every breath saturated with the mingled scents of River, Jack and sex. Mostly River, since she was all but lying on top of the Doctor again.

"You alright?"

"I'm wonderful. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

They sank to the bed, laying down to recover, River adorably affectionate in her afterglow as she cuddled and kissed the Doctor repeatedly, letting out little mewls of contentment. Jack reappeared but didn't try to interrupt their moment, sitting back on the bed in silence and offering the two a smile.

One round rarely truly satisfied River though, so the Doctor wasn't really surprised when lazy kisses started to grow more heated, gentle caresses becoming more purposeful gropes. She pulled back just for a minute, turning back to Jack.

"Would you be a dear and go fetch us some water?"

Jack nodded, rising to his feet still completely naked and tipping River a cheeky wink.

"If I get another thank you like I did for getting your wine, I'll do anything you say."

-DW-

**We'd all probably do anything River asked. I'd probably hand over my kidney if she asked.**

**I'm really not happy with how parts of this came out, but new pairings are tough to write, whatchagonnado.**

**Now to go watch some River Song episodes and squeal my little gay heart out.**


End file.
